Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 127
"Revival Zero" is the one hundred and twenty-seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It aired in Japan on October 16th, 2016. The Supreme Dragon King Zarc, brought about the world’s final moments… Leo begins speaking about the day the world was divided into four dimensions. The feelings of Ray, the girl who once fought against Zarc in Leo’s stead, were conveyed by Riley. However, Declan realizes that it was a scheme set up by Henrietta. Summary In the midst of explaining, the Professor is interrupted by a notification of Yuya's intrusion into the inner chambers, slightly exhausted from his Awakening. Riley, Declan, and Yusho are relieved to see him, and Yuya hugs his father. The Professor then tells The Doktor to immediately begin the Revival Zero project as the Doktor stands no fighting chance against Yuya, but the Doktor expresses his overconfidence in his Parasite work and that as fellow researchers, they should be sharing a similar curiosity in confronting Yuya. The Professor agrees then turns the Doktor into a card, as he expresses that his own past curiosity was what caused the Supreme Dragon King's birth in the first place. The Professor reveals the girls and continues to tell his story of how he investigated a way to stop Zarc's fused form. By traveling the world and following the theory of Duel Monsters with souls while researching different natural environments, Leo was able to create four Spell Cards subtitled under the names "Flowers, Birds, Winds, and Moon" from the natural energy that he believed could counter Zarc. However, when Leo had just finished creating the four cards, Ray stole the cards as she could not bear the thought of losing her father. Leo gave chase to his daughter but she activated a card, destroying the surrounding buildings and blocking his way with rubble. Leo then took a different road and eventually saw Ray, confronting Zarc, as she activated the four cards, causing the related natural energy sources of flowers, birds, winds, and the moon to react and converge within Ray's body. The reaction of natural energies then created the Four Dimension Bracelets on Ray's right hand. The natural energy convergence then caused a reaction in both Ray and Zarc's bodies, and subsequently de-fused the Supreme Dragon King from his dragons as well as Ray's and Zarc's original bodies into four, creating their dimensional counterparts and the Four Dimension Dragons. When Leo opened his eyes next, he found himself flung back in time in the newly formed Standard Dimension where no Real Solid Vision existed, suffering from partial amnesia. Disoriented, but still retaining his research skills, Leo made his living by conducting experiments on the standard KaibaCorp Duel Disk, unknowingly recreating the incorporeal Solid Vision into Real Solid Vision. Around this time, he met Yusho and created Leo Institute of Dueling, introducing Action Duels to Standard. Leo then started to remember about his memories of the future, but was unable to guess why, so he created a machine that searched and visualized his future memories, making him realize that Ray was still alive, split within the four dimensions. Declan interrupts and relays his view of the story, that Leo was so immersed in his incomprehensible research that his mother changed, and Declan, hoping to bring peace to his mother, wandered into Leo's lab and was transferred to the Fusion Dimension on Duel Academy. Leo continues that when on Duel Academy, searching for Ray, he found instead Celina, who resembled Ray in her childhood, but found no traces of Ray's memories in her. In his investigation, he concluded that Ray and Zarc must have been split into four and were reborn in separate four dimensions as Zuzu Boyle, Celina, Lulu Obsidian, Rin, Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri respectively. Leo reveals the secret chamber behind him containing the carded people from different dimensions from the Arc Area Project and his intention to use their carded peoples' natural energy as a catalyst in the machine ARC-V that will refuse the separated Dimensions back into the Original Dimension as well as reviving Ray by fusing her dimensional counterparts as well, thus fulfilling Revival Zero's goal. Having finished explaining his motives to Declan, Yusho, Riley, Yuya and Ray's Dimensional counterparts, Leo tells Declan to join him and defeat Yuya immediately, as the fusing of the Four Dimensions will not just result in Ray's fused revival, but Zarc's revival as well, opening the possibility that the Supreme Dragon King may be reborn and the only way to stop the undefeated Zarc for good is through a Duel. However, Declan rejects his father, stating that he has seen Yuya's true nature in his Entertainment Duels which brought genuine happiness to the people of different dimensions, and that as the founder of Lancers, it is his and Yuya's shared duty to take down Leo. The then three activate their Duel Disks and the Action Field starts up. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. |fusion monsters = * |synchro monsters = * |xyz monsters = * |other monsters = * Supreme Dragon King Zarc }} * * |effect monsters = * |pendulum monsters = * * This card can be seen on Yuya's Duel Disk. * |fusion monsters = * |synchro monsters = * |xyz monsters = * * Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale |traps = * Beast-borg Medal of the Crimson Chain }} * * * | effect monsters = * * * }} Trivia *Despite Yugo and Yuri being present in the cast list, they didn't appear at all in this episode. Notes